monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Thunder
Blue Thunder is a monster truck owned by FELD. It is a Ford F-150 driven by Tyler Menninga in the More Monster Jam tour. History Blue Thunder debuted on January 6th, 2001, at the Houston Astrodome. It was driven by former Grave Digger driver Lyle Hancock, who drove Wrenchead.com the previous year. He made it to the World Finals Championship Race, making him the first Grave Digger driver to make it to the finals. Following the 2003 season, Lyle Hancock retired and Tony Farrell, the previous driver of Wild Thang, and George Balhan, who had come from driving Spider-Man, drove the monster truck. In 2005, Norm Miller (previously a driver of Black Smith) became the team's second driver when Balhan left the team to drive the Escalade monster truck. In 2008, former Iron Outlaw driver Linsey Weenk joined the team, making him and his former boss, Jimmy Creten, rivals. Frank Krmel, who drove Blue Thunder at Monster On Mainstreet at Houston Motorsports Park in 2008, joined the team in the summer of 2009. in 2010, Krmel drove Blue Thunder during the World Finals 11 encore. In 2011 Linsey Weenk and Frank Krmel left the Blue Thunder team. Todd LeDuc drove Blue Thunder for the rest of 2011, while Weenk ran his new truck Lucas Oil Crusader. After 2011, Ford's sponsorship with Blue Thunder ended. In 2012, LeDuc began driving the new Metal Mulisha, and the Blue Thunder name was discontinued. In 2013, Blue Thunder was resurrected, with Dan Evans driving the truck until 2014. In 2014, it was announced that Dalton Millican would be taking over the driving duties and run on the #MoreMonsterJam tour for the 2015 season. In 2015, two Blue Thunder drivers, former driver Tony Farrell and current (at the time) driver Dalton Millican tragically pass away; Farrell from an SUV accident at a concert and Millican from a motorcycle accident. After Millican's death, Alx Danielsson drives the truck during one event as a fill-in driver. Also, less than a six months before his death, Millican and Blue Thunder were invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 16 Young Guns Shootout, although did not win. In 2016, Tyler Menninga drives Blue Thunder in the West More Monster Jam tour and will also drive at the Monster Jam World Finals 17 Young Guns Shootout. Trivia This truck, despite having the same name and a very similar design, has no relation to Kevin and Kirby Dabney's Camaro Blue Thunder truck, which competed in the 1980's. Although the truck started out as a sponsorship truck for Ford, today, the truck is not a sponsor truck (the truck was discontinued in 2012 after Ford's sponsorship contract expired with Monster Jam and was revived without the sponsorship). Gallery Bluethunderpickup.jpg|Ford F-150's decorated to resemble Blue Thunder Bluethunder atv(1).jpg|Blue Thunder ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Bluethundermmj.jpg|Blue Thunder for #MoreMonsterJam Bluethunder2010.jpg|Blue Thunder circa 2010 Bluethunder2011.jpg|Blue Thunder without the Ford sponsorship 2011 bed4bb47-1d96-4407-a199-6d164bddc6d6.jpg|Blue Thunder's design for it's re-debut in 2013 bluethundertruck.jpg|Blue Thunder's original render for it's re-debut in 2013 btwf.jpg|Blue Thunder on a Racesource Chassis in 2013 BT2006.jpg|Blue Thunder circa 2006 F158e692-8b45-46c1-9d62-04314e6aca73.jpg|George Balhan's Blue Thunder BT2002.jpg|Blue Thunder circa 2002 bluethunder_speedster(1).jpg|Blue Thunder Speedster in #MoreMonsterJam events. MJAT_cards_BlueThunder(1).jpg b0247945-65c7-4b2a-8edf-2b22bde7563c.jpg|Blue Thunder on The Patriot's chassis. TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled Blue Thunder C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. bluethunderrender.jpg|Blue Thunder's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2010 SE-MD Blue Thunder (3).jpg|2009 Ford F-150 from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 12391378_10153811284320833_1362797303485282402_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks